The Joke
by Scarpelt18
Summary: Slight AU: A bunch of drabbles about Maeve Keenan, a lonely quirky girl who just so happens to be the joke of Panem.
1. Reaping

Reapings in District 1 were simple. One boy and one girl were given the honour to volunteer for the Games. Every year, the shout of "I volunteer as tribute!" blasted from two arrogant careers. So, of course Maeve wasn't worried, she wasn't scared or anxious. She was calm and tired from waking up early in the morning.

She waited in line to be registered and she walked to her age section on the girls' side of the crowd. Maeve never paid attention to the video and the speakers, she just picked her nails and thought of the day ahead. She was in her own little space during the Reapings. Making it understandable that she was shocked in the reaping of the 71st Hunger Games. Her name was called.

"Maeve Keenan!" said the short and chubby escort. Maeve's head snapped up to the colourful man. Quickly as her snap out of space, she remembered that a career would volunteer and take Maeve's place. So, she waited. No one called out.

It was rare for the Peacekeepers to take people to the stage in District 1 but, they grabbed her by the arms and forced her forward. Maeve with her tricky temper got pissed and ripped her arms out. She quickly made her way up the stage, showing the damn officers that she could make it fine herself. She stood next to the purple escort and faced the ground. All the anger in her vanished. Now she was terrified. _Why hadn't the chosen girl volunteered? Why am I up here? I'm obviously not qualified; I've never trained in my life._

Her hands started to sweat and her breathing quickened. It was impossible but, here she was on stage. Maeve's the female tribute for the 71st Hunger Games.

* * *

That's the first one. It's short but, that's only because it's the reaping so I wanted to keep it simple. You'll learn more about Maeve in the upcoming drabbles. Hoped you liked it! Review if you want, I need the criticism.


	2. The Win

She was so hungry. Only eating tree bark and leaves does that to a person. When the feast was announced Maeve knew if she went, she wouldn't make it out alive. There were only three of them. The two tributes from 2 and her.

How lucky was that?

Maeve just wanted it to be over. She also knew that if she stayed, the Gamemakers would have killed her with their tricks. She didn't want to die like that; she'd rather be stabbed in the chest by a career.

She walked through all the dirty and gooey swamp stuff. Being in this arena made her miss concrete. But Maeve had to admit that the trees were a lot of help. If she'd never found the giant tree, where she'd been hiding throughout most of the Games, she wouldn't be here.

"I wonder which one will win?" Maeve asked to no one. She started the habit of talking to herself, usually in a hushed voice.

When she was sure she was close to the Cornucopia, a canon went off. Maeve barked out a laugh. "Well, I guess I'm about to find out."

Maeve's time in the horrible place made her a little wacky. Human life was starting to be something of less importance to her. It was her weird way of coping.

She pushed a bunch of foliage out of her way and emerged into the Cornucopia clearing. There was a beautiful white table with so much beautiful food on its surface. She felt a huge amount of sadness crash into her. She wasn't going to get the chance to eat.

A boy's laughter snapped Maeve out of her despair for food. _So it's the District 2 dude?_

He was not very tall. The guy was maybe only a few inches taller than Maeve's 5'3''. But he was fit, really fit. He had a sword in his hand, smiling a huge creepy grin.

"This is gonna be way too easy." He said, walking closer to Maeve.

Maeve just stood there. She didn't know what to say to the teenager who was going to kill her.

He moved forward with confidence in his step. He was making these chuckling noises, as if the situation was funny. To him it probably was. The guy, Maeve didn't know his name, started to twirl the sword around. Maeve frowned, _is he really doing little tricks right before beheading me?_ Her heart was still pounding in her chest, she could ridicule him in her head, but it still wouldn't change the fact that she was terrified.

Maeve stayed frozen to the spot, knee deep in the swamp, when it happened. She didn't scream or laugh. She just watched it.

The guy was still making his stupid tricks when his fingers fumbled and the sword literally slashed his neck. He wrapped his hands around the deep cut and fell to his knees coughing up blood. He looked so shocked. After seconds of coughing he then flopped right into the mucky water. His canon went off.

Maeve backed away from where he disappeared. She looked around the clearing as if someone was there to explain what just happened.

Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed loud, announcing Maeve Keenan as the Victor of the 71st Hunger Games. Maeve slowly walked over to the latter that took her up into the hovercraft.

She won the Games. By accident.


End file.
